Timeline Distrupted Wyatt's plan
by Kitkatthevampirelover
Summary: Basically this is the story in the altered time and the Evil Wyatt world is disappearing because of Chris. Now he thinks of a plan, and ends up travel back to the other timeline in bring Chris Back but first he has to convert him to his way of think.
1. Chapter 1

Basically this is the story in the altered time and the Evil Wyatt world is disappearing because of Chris now he tick and ends up travel back to the other time-line in bring Chris Back but to jis way of think

Okay there is Good Wyatt is plainly type out and the there evil Wyatt witch looks like

This_** Wyatt**_

CHAPTER 1 REASONS 

Melinda Hurry up were gonna be late. Boo Freaking who , she yelled to Wyatt from her bedroom up stairs. Chris is gonna get himself killed Melinda he went by himself again . Dammit Wyatt Piper yelled you were suppose to stop him. Mom you know how stubborn he is and how over obsess he can be. Yeah I know all to well. Melinda came down the stairs and then Chris orbed in, he was covered in different color goo. Melinda you can go to your party and Wyatt you can go finish packing. After finish speaking Chris or-bed up stairs in his room he pulled his shirt off and revealed a lot open cuts and bruises, that not as bad as the open wound on his shoulder he received waiting for Mel and Wyatt with the vanquishing poison and was hit with and energy ball. Chris knew it was slight infected and didn't want to bother Wyatt or Paige . So he took a shower and put Boxer on and went to bed.

(Past Timeline Original with Evil Wyatt )

Dammit I can't believe it he change the world . My world I created and then he died. Not really he was reborn back into his baby body . Oh that gives me the most brilliant ideal, Chris is now 22 years old. I'm going to kidnap him and turn him to my way of thinking before everything here in this time-line disappears completely. Then he open a portal and he ended up in Chris bedroom.

(The Manor Chris bedroom )

_**Wyatt **_looks down at Chris, he see all the cuts and bruises and he notices the nasty open wound on his shoulder. Witch of course _**Wyatt **_took Advantage of it. He Conjured and athame and them cut the palm of his hand and he let his blood drip into the open wound on Chris shoulder. Chris winced as the blood hit his wound but he stayed asleep. Then with the same athame _**Wyatt **_made a small cut and the conjured a vial and let Chris blood drip into it. Then _**Wyatt**_healed it and then shimmered out to the underworld to the grim-ore and he oen it up to the reverse mortality potion .Chris slept soundly and unknowing that evil is spreading threw out his blood stream.

( The Manor Living Room)

" Piper is this really necessary, " Leo asked. Yes it is Leo I'm afraid for Chris if he keeps doing the way he is he gonna get himself Killed!! Again . I don't want him to die again she said almost crying .Mom he won't die again because I won't let him Wyatt comment. " Neither will I," Mel said. Alright I have a bad feeling mom can we go check on him. Alight lets go. They all went upstairs to Chris room and what they saw. It scared the hell out of them , they saw the cut bruises and the nasty wound on his shoulder it was purpled and they could tell it was infected. YOU SEE!! Piper yelled .Witch woke Chris up. Mom Calm down I can….. Was interrupted by piper, Calm down…Calm down! your wound is infected piper still yelling .Also Chris your rib is broken .Chris looked startled because he thought that nobody would notices. What Mel and Wyatt screamed together.

Um.. I know you guys are mad. Mad were furious. Wyatt walked over toward Chris and hit him in the back of the head. Ow! You are so grounded from demon hunting piper comment. Alright Chris said. Alright Piper said shocked yeah I made you guys worried so I promise I won't go demon hunting for awhile. Chris suddenly feeling dizzy as he tried to stand up and then everything went black . Then he fell forward Wyatt caught Chris . Chris, Chris wake up then Wyatt started healing him. All the wounds and bruises healed and it was like they were never there. Then Chris woke up.. What happen he said. You Fainted Wyatt said .Oh Sorry. God Chris you cold of died and you say sorry. Normal Melinda Never show her emotion stood there crying looking at Chris. Chris stood and walk toward her and pulled into a hug. I'm sorry Mel. You Stupid, (hic) Stupid, (hic) Stupid jerk you scared me. She kept hitting his chest. Piper and Leo Smiled knowing that both of them no all three of them truly cared for each other. Then Chris said I'm tried. okay everyone out piper said Goodnight Peanut well discuss more in the morning.

(Underworld)

My liege A dark lighter bowed they did as you expected hey healed his wounds witch left your blood you put him pumping though his blood stream and soon you can make a mental connection as well a physical capture. Now once I finish this potion Chris will be mine. Soon as he get here I have to make him Kill an innocent Quickly, Then the Charmed Ones and my pathetic self and the sister that should be dead. Won't be able to save him from his fate . He added the Arrowroot in. Then an explosion accrued and know that's done it time to pick up my little brother. He prepared 6 potion just in case something goes wrong. This time just like last time they can't save there angelic little peanut. He mine. Then he dark orbed out with friends.

(The Manor)

Chris was woken up by Melinda jumping on his bed then Chris just smiled and she stop and put a hand his head. Chris are you alright she said sounding really concerned. Peachy keen he replied . He got up took a shower grabbed his boxer jeans and long sleeve shirt got dressed. Once finished he walked downstairs he was feeling real week. Hey sweetie are you hungry. No, then piper ran up to him and put her hand on his head my god your burning up. Lay down she lead him to the couch right as he was about to sit. 11 Darklighter's attacked piper started to blowing them up. While Chris stood there dazed and confused from the fever then _**Wyatt **_came up behind Chris while piper was distracted and put and athame to his throat. Wyatt I need some assistant Piper yelled Bring Mel. While freezing and blowing the dark-lighters up . Then a furry of blue orbs came down and Reform into Wyatt and Melinda. Mom Behind you. Chris turned around and killed the dark-lighter but end up cutting his throat a bit by _**Wyatt's **_athame. Then Wyatt and Mel vanquished the rest of the darklighter's and Piper and Wyatt and Mel turned toward Chris and the intruder. _**Wyatt. **_Piper said with a lot of venom Yeah mom. Not you honey but that man with the long curly blond hair. Mum, I'll be taking Chris now she raised her hands to blow him up. Tsk , tsk mommy don't move or ill cut his throat. _**Wyatt**_ leaned over and told Chris go to sleep Chris did as bidden then _**Wyatt**_dark orbed out. Mom what the hell I kidnapped my own brother Wyatt said a little upset .Mom what the hell is going on Melinda Yelled. Calm down let me get every one and we'll explain. Paige bring Pheebs and please bring Leo and then another set of blue light came down in the form of Leo, Paige and Phoebe. What is it is everybody okay. No _**Wyatt**_took Chris what they exclaimed. Please tell me your joking a thought we erased that time-line no not all the way they herd a familiar voice. Chris yes it me what are you doing here and weren't you stabbed by Gideon an died. Yes but the angel of destiny needed me to save this time-line. What do you mean ? All I can tell is you better get to the other Chris before it to late then faded away again. My god that poor child Phoebe said. Snap out of it Let find out where Chris is before it to late. But how phoebe get coop to look for Chris by love Wyatt sense for him and me all scry while Paige goes to elders and tell them hat happening okay piper see you in a bit.

(Underworld)

Chris Wake up, then Chris woke up startled to hear his brothers voice .Wyatt Chris commented quietly. Not exactly, Well Chris it good to see you alive and well .I don't know what your talking about oh you soon then Chris said your scaring me I'm going to call mo.. before he could finish that statement _**Wyatt **_raised his hand, then Chris started to feel pain. What happening then he herd _**Wyatt**_ voice inside his head

_**Wyatt :**__Come on Chrissie can't you figure it out, I gave you my blood and now evil is coursing though your veins._

_Chris: Wyatt why are you doing these things I thought you were good. _

(Normal talk)

_**Wyatt **_walked over to Chris all give you one chance to do this out of your own free will h

Chris looked at him slowly do what (finally notice this _**Wyatt **_was different evil and wanted him to do something )

He pulled out a potion drink this Now then handed it to him.

Something inside of Chris head screamed not to do it but Chris trusted his brother So he took the corkscrew off and tilted his head back and drank the Liquid all the way down.

_**Wyatt **_smiled knowing that this Chris trusted so easily now all he had to do was wait until he got his original memories back and take him home


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't Own Charmed I forgot to mention that sorry. Disclaimer. All Try to updated Everyweek *O***_

**_**************************************************************************_**

**_Chapter 2 Memories of a Wasted life_ **

_***Wyatt Laid Chris down as he watch him going into a deep slumber, and into his memories of his past life and Wyatt watch intrigued by the soft cries of Chris.***_

_**Wyatt: Don' t worry Christopher after you remember who you are we can go let you kill an innocent even if you refuse you can't resist the darkness and temptation of power, or what you would have called evil . He wore of smirk of victory and just sat in the cavern were Leo killed Gideon. Chris that's it remember how everything happen.**_

***Chris Memories***

Manor. Attic. Phoebe is looking at Paige

**Guy: **Don't worry, she's alright. (Phoebe gives him a look.) Well, I mean, she's not completely alright, obviously, but she's not dead.

**Phoebe: **Are you sure she's not?

**Guy: **Frankly, you see this a lot. Museums, universities, town centers... Most of those statues, not really statues. They're people like your sister here who have been, uh, turned into stone.

**Phoebe: **Who are you?

**Guy: **Chris. Chris Perry. I'm from the future.

Piper walks in.

**Piper: **Oh! My god, tell me that's just a really good likeness of Paige.

**Phoebe: **Oh, it's Paige.

**Chris: **Titan turned her to stone.

**Piper: **Who-who are you?

**Phoebe: **That's Chris. He's from the future.

**Chris: **Yeah, but just like twenty years or so.

**Piper: **Uh-huh. Friend or foe?

**Phoebe: **Not so sure yet.

**Chris: **What do you mean? I saved Paige, didn't I?

**Phoebe: **Oh, you call that saving, do you?

**Chris: **Hey, I'm the one that put my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in and save her butt...

**Piper: **You-you orb? You're a Whitelighter?

**Chris: **Look, where I come from, history shows Paige didn't get turned into stone on this day... she died. And with her death the power of three died too, allowing Titans to rule and create a world you don't wanna see, trust me. I'm hear to alter history. To help you save the future.

**Phoebe: **Who sent you?

**Chris: **I can't answer that.

**Faded To another to another memory were the charmed ones were in P3 **

**Chris: **What are you guys talking about?

**Phoebe: **Stuff.

(He starts to walk away.)

**Paige: **Hey, where are you going?

**Chris: **I Gotta go work on the next demon... stration.

**Phoebe: **Chris, why don't you relax and come have a drink with us?

**Chris: **Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax.

(He walks to the back room of P3 and turns on the light. A girl about Chris's age is there. He closes the door.)

**Chris: **Bianca. (He walks over to her.) I don't understand. What are you doing here?

**Bianca: **Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now...

(She runs her finger down his chest. She has a red symbol on her wrist. She reaches into his chest and starts draining his powers. Piper walks in.)

**Piper: **You know, all work and no, hey! (Bianca pulls her hand out of his chest and creates an energy ball. Piper blows her up. Chris drops to the floor.) Are you okay?

**Chris: **Yeah, I think so.

**Piper: **What happened? Who is she?

**Chris: **I don't know.

Then _**Wyatt **_herd Chris Speak,Somehing a line from his memory and he smirked. I didn't go back to betray you, **_Wyatt_**. I went back to save you. Like I said and he bent over and whispered in chris ear the next line I don't need to be save it all about Power. Then Chris face grimaced in horror, now Chris if you really want to know that badly what turned me. _**He smirked three things turned me Christopher one was mom Dying and the Second one **__**was Gideon the Elder who's warped ideal's of trying to kill me for the great good. He was going to Contuine with the third reason but Chris Moaned and then Wyatt relized that by saying Gideon's name and realized it activated a memory for Chris. **_

***Chris Memory***

The Manor in the Attic Wyatt's in his playpen. Chris is looking through the Book. He hears a floorboard creak. He looks up.

Chris: Hello? (Nobody's there. He looks back at the Book. There's another creak, like someone's walking. Chris goes over to the playpen and looks around the attic. He hears the walking.) Okay, it's time to get you outta here.

(Chris is suddenly magically thrown across the attic. He falls on a wooden table. Gideon appears in front of Wyatt. He looks at Chris.)

Gideon: Don't make me sacrifice you both.

(As Gideon turns to pick up Wyatt, Chris telekinetically throws Gideon. Gideon makes an athame appear and vanishes from sight. Chris rushes toward Wyatt. Suddenly, Gideon appears next to Chris and stabs him in the stomach. Chris falls to his knees, groaning in pain. Gideon pulls the athame out.)

Chris: Dad! Chris falls to the floor. Gideon stands ups

*Memory started to fade*

_**Wyatt: That's it Chris remember everything and how everyone treated you like crap and how much they betrayed you. How that everyone was focus with there own problems and let you died you remember that. Then a tears streamed down Chris face. Then Chris Remember that his dad came to late.**_

***Memory***

Chris's Voice: (Echo-y) Dad!

Leo: Oh, god.

Leo turns him onto his back. He groans

Chris: Uhh…Wyatt. Uhh! Wyatt.

Leo looks over to see Gideon holding Wyatt.

Gideon: It's for the best, Leo.

(Gideon orbs out with Wyatt. He groans in pain.)

Leo: Chris? Chris?

***Manor. Piper's bedroom. Chris falls on the bed, weak and in pain. Leo kneels down beside him, trying to heal him***

Chris: You have to find Wyatt.

Leo: We're going to find him together.

Chris: It won't work. You've already tried. Gideon's magic did this to me. He's the only one who can stop it. (He pushes Leo's hands away.) Just…go. Saving Wyatt saves the future. You know that.

Leo: Gideon doesn't know how to kill Wyatt, remember? We still have time.

Chris: Only until the trauma turns him.

Leo: I am not going to choose between you and Wyatt, Chris. I can't.

Chris: You don't have to, dad. Find Gideon and you save us both.

Leo: All right. All right, but I'm not leaving you alone. I'll be right back.

Chris: Where are you going?

Leo: To get one of your aunts to watch over you. (Chris breathes heavily.) You're going to be fine. Okay? I promise.

Leo: Chris.

(Chris weakly looks at Leo.)

Chris: (Weakly) Hey.

(Leo kneels next to him. Paige stands in the doorway.)

Leo: Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay? He nods. Don't give up, okay?

He nods again

Chris: You, either.

Chris closes his eyes.

Leo: No, no, no. Please…no. No, please. (Then he dies.) No.

(Paige cries. Leo starts to cry. He puts his head down. Chris slowly vanishes)

Then Chris Wakes with a start. Looks around and notice he in a cavern were Gideon was vanquished, murdered by his father out of revenge he smiled at that thought . Then he took a few breath's and noticed _**Wyatt **_in the corner just watching him. _**Wyatt **_what the hell are you doing here? Aren't you in your paradise or whatever you call it. No Because I came back for you. How sweet he said with a new found coldness rang out in his voices and in his eyes . Chris,_**Wyatt**_ Said. Yes Wyatt he replied. Then Wyatt notice Chris eyes flicker from coldness to loving and knew that the other Chris was still fighting for control but knew that would be ending soon and he would win he always did . Come on, Chris we need find you your first kill I have the most wonderful Ideal the he grabbed Chris hand and orbed him to an alley were the girl he saw from his memories was there Bianca he yelled she look up with a fright and she was about to shimmer away but something block her from leaving the next best thing was to run then Chris smiled and dark orbed behind here she was about to screamed but he went .Shh, there'll be time to explain later. But for now... he runs his finger down from her lips to her to chest and conjured and athame and stabbed her Muiltple times in the chest. The Funny thing is he knew that he killed and she would die this time . Then Chris fell to the floor just like when the spider demon infected him.

_**Wyatt just stood there smiling he knew that since Chris was under a potion effect, then Good Wyatt and the charmed ones could save him. In a 24 hour period. **__**Chris felt like his body was weigh down, and to heavy for him to or stand and then everything started get fuzzy and black. He herd Wyatts voices say Congrats Little brother you made your first kill How do you feel? Like I want to die. Then all of sudden all of the magical beliefs and family bonds that held him together and were keeping him Good were being diminished right in front of was enlighten by Wyatt Ideal's and his outfit change colors to all black. Then Wyatt offered Chris his hand and pulled him to his feet . How do you feel now Christopher. Wyatt I feel great, free and not repressed by emotions and responsbilty to good replied Chris. Wyatt, Why didn't I just trust in you early big brother, and accepted your beliefs way sooner. It really is all about power and with that said they flamed out. **_

Unknown to**_ Wyatt,_** Coop was watching the whole thing and his heart was breaking he really didn't want to got tell his wife and the rest of the of the Halliwell 's but he knew better to keep serects and then he was in a swirl of a pink heart teleported himself back to the manor.

_***Manor ***_

You guys what the way is everyone just sitting here Melinda screamed. The scrying didn't work Phoebe stated plainly. The elder said "They don't even know how that timeline still exist it should have been erased when Christopher died." Wyatt said.. Maybe it because he really didn't die that could be it Leo responded . Melinda Whistle just like her mother only because she saw coops heart form appear she pointed. Coop honey, Did you find him? Yes he replied back and your not going like it . It can't be that bad. Paige comment. Let just say Christopher isn't Good anymore because he Killed and innocent by stabbing her Multiple times in the chest When Henry remarked. Let see ten second ago. Oh my god why would Chris, Piper saying in hysteria.. And in-between sobs she tried finish speaking but was rudely interrupted by her oldest son that's doesn't sound like Chris loves this family way to much and would betray Us. Then Wyatt thought he didn't what if I or the other is controlling him or something that something I would do. They looked up for a brief second Wyatt didn't look like there Wyatt he look like. _**Wyatt.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three Not Evil Again, God give ,us a break

Wyatt are you alright piper asked. Yes and No then as everyone turn around the Manor flashed from bright colors to grey and it look like a museum and faded back to the bright colors. Um I think were in trouble, ya think , No that not what she meant look were fading away then full form again . Crap , langue Piper snapped. Sorry mom. What are we going to do. I haven't a clue.

****

*Back in the Underworld Cavern*

Wyatt and Chris both saw someone Sitting there it was Christopher Perry the future boy. Chris yes Wyatt it me I just came ere to tell you i'm exusted and that im giving up . Wyatt has never been so surprised in his lifed. Then time sped up and he went into Chris and they become one (Just like Piper in the final episode when she came back from the future to save here sister) and then Wyatt smiled knowing that his _**Chris**_ gave up made him smile in triumph then he thought if his and there Chris became one. Then there Wyatt should experiences knew feelings and the should see the after effect he smiled. _Chris_ was right changing one detail in time can change everything this is going to be fun. It just like dominos all he has to do is become one with Wyatt and everything would be as it should be, _Chris_ will become my right hand man rule the world and destroy anyone in there path.

He smiled _**Christopher** _are you feeling alright. Better than I have in in along time. Now let's finish this, _Wyatt _smirked then said lets. Then they both flamed to the Manor . They herd voice and just stood there listening. God what is wrong with Wyatt One minute he looking in the book looking for away to fix this and then, he turns around and starts choking me yelled Paige. I had to put him in a crystal cage Chris smiled, _That's sound you Chris telepathically told **Wyatt.**_ Well duh now just shut it he responded back.**Chris **death glared and that made him laugh. Once me and** Wyatt** become one we can go rule are empire little brother. That's fine hurry and go while distract them. Then he dark orbed to the attic were good Wyatt was waiting there and smiled and put a crystal down and a invisible caged appeared around him.

***Downstairs***

Henry JR and Paige and phoebe and coop sat on the couch when Chris whistled. I can't believe you fell for that I didn't he a said with a smiled and they were shocked when Chris waved away and then vanished Crap ! Yelled Phoebe that was an astral Projection. Where is he Coop asked a little frighten then Chris whispered in coop ear right in front you and then Coop Felt pain in his stomach an Chris appeared in front of them and he then he pulled the athame out of Coop's stomach and then he fell to the grounded and then Phoebe screamed Coop! then she was about to run to him but Paige shook her head no but.. Phoebe stuttered. No phoebe he'll stabbed you before you could get to him very smart Aunty Paige. But I could just do this and then he turned invisible again and she told Henry JR to get of her but he didn't listen he ran to his uncle and started healing and then darklighter arrow hit Henry! Paige screamed then another arrow hit him and then he died form blood lost and the poison . Then another arrow came falling towards Paige and it hit her in the stomach and se fell to the floor but not before sending Phoebe to magic school. Aunty Paige you shouldn't have done that in a childish voice. Then he said you know what the poison it isn't work fast enough for my liking then he conjured another athame and starting cut her a few times and then she screamed and then he asked her do you want this to end she couldn't even speak because she was to weak. She simply nodded her head then he put her out of her misery. Then Chris herd Jingle and he knew instantly that it was His big brother Wyatt was caught in a crystal. he smiled Then he flamed into the attic.

****

* Manor in the Attic*

All ask you again what did you do to my brother. I didn't Do anything he chose this himself because he trusted us so much or you. He smiled. it really i can't believe I caught you so easily. I thought I would be smarted than that, I am Chris he called then. Chris Flamed in yes Brother he still held his smiled then Wyatt was shocked to see Chris dressed all in black and look so evil and also calling the other _**Wyatt**_ brother. He was snapped of this thought when he saw blood on **Chris** hands. What did you do? Oh and I didn't even see you. All ask you again **_Chris _**what did you do? Let me think hmm oh I remember now I Did this a darklighter bow appeared in his hand turn around and fired at Leo who just orbed in behind him to try to put a crystal cage around him also Then Wyatt herd a muffled scream of pain coming form his dad as the arrow hit his chest and then a great thud was all that was herd. Dad! Wyatt called out then he ran over him and he forgot about _**Chris**_ and _**Evil Wyatt**. _then **_Chris_** walked over to his brother in the Cage and Kicked one of the crystals out the way and the good Wyatt tried to heal his dad but the arrow had went through heart and it had killed him instantly. Then Wyatt stood up still crying looking at his little brother how could you be so heartless. Well, actually i'm not heartless per say I have a heart but it just I simply don't care, that made **_Evil Wyatt_** smirked then Wyatt heart broke. Then just like Chris Good Wyatt was rushed into Evil Wyatt and they became one and then the house change to a museum and then smiled the time line fix it self were home then Bianca came in My lords Chris walked up and Grabbed here and Kissed her forcefully she didn't complain and kissed him back. He let her go and she went back to what she was saying Wyatt I'm glad that you got Chris Back but you have a meeting. Chris yes, you have be Prepared for you to take the position of your brother right hand man, tonight it like a coronation and you and brother's powers well become the new charmed once, because your sister already had hers before you left Lord Wyatt, Good. Chris yes Wy you have to be punished for betrayal later get ready for your coronation nation rolled his eyes he pointed I am ready all black ready and yes I do dissevered to be punished at later time, but I have few things to take care of and see you Wait like wait the resistance I know where hidden and me and a few of your lovely demons looking Bianca when he said that are going to annihilated them. Wyatt smiled and let him go. Then he flamed into the meeting room where there was none waiting there and then he realized it was a trap. Not only for him but for chris as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four shape shifter Kidnap attempts and resistance oh my**_

Chris knew that the woman in front of him was not Bianca because one She dead in all of the time lines he just streaming her along and he knew Wyatt feel for the bait a little to easily so he decide to help him he astral project himself out side the meeting room said a dismember spell and open the door there was Wyatt pacing and then he saw Chris sitting and staring out him and he said Christopher what the hell Why are you here well I wanted to tell you it's a trap and there's no meeting. Christopher Quit being a smart ass well I Gotta go. Wait Go where? you'll see then his astral self return and then Bianca stop an when she saw that she was trapped by a bunch of Chris and lord Wyatt's minions and said what's going on come on Tessa you know that disguise is disgusting your not the Chris we remember the one who save the whole timeline. He just staring at he Bored out of his mind and said Of course I'm not o did kill Paige Henry JR and then later I killed Phoebe but you guys never killed Coop yes I did . My mom no we never killed her she killed herself after we killed Leo we Broke her poor heart and grabbed his chest like he felt anything from the lost of there family but Knew that there is away to bring Chris back but She have to get out of her e. Then she herd a voice in her head _Don't even think about escaping Tessa because there no way to go watch. _Then he pushed towards the window and saw the small Building and then it blew up. Some of the survivor ran out but were automatically caught he smiled you lose that just one I know he turned here to the only TV set in manor and she saw all of the resistance being destroyed. Game over Tessa I win actually We when and saw a grin on his face when he said we Referring to the sick twisted brother of his then she felt a hard smack and pain on her right check and he said don't ever think or saying anything bad about my brother taking to the Most uncomfortable cell we got. Have fun with her why your at it then Chris Flamed to his bedroom and then Wyatt shimmered and said it time for punishment he pulled out a needle and then the shot was injected then he felt everything get dizzy and everything was set back to the way it supposed to be. But the glamour that look like Wyatt turn out to be Cole and lift him over his shoulder and shimmered him back to the new resistance and now the trouble really begins.


End file.
